Simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte
by meigore
Summary: Si son verdaderos amigos, siempre te apoyarán, en las buena y en las malas; y si el te ama de verdad, estará siempre a tu lado, ayudándote a enfrentar el problema; el hermoso y caótico problema. Mientras que en el tiempo, recuerdos van y vienen...


_N.A: Se supone que debería de haber subido antes de ayer el capítulo 3 de "The Kings Of Ice And Water" pero… lamentablemente no lo había podido terminar, aparte no me podía sacar esta idea de mi loca cabeza :B xD, me falta escribir una dos mil palabras mas y lo subo XD, no mentira, solo unas cuantas más. Nos vemos abajo y explico mis razones más detalladamente :B _

*re subido*

"_Ah… esos iris azulados que podría pasar horas observando, que me tienen hipnotizado por cada minuto y segundo en que los observo; por esos labios carnosos que me encanta probar y que me tienen loco, pero a quien engaño… simplemente con tu presencia me tienes loco, y juntos saldremos adelante, no estarás sola"_

_Capítulo 1: "No estás sola" _

_A la vista en una parte de una plaza, se logra observar a cuatro personas que estaban sospechosamente encapuchadas_

_- Tengo calor… - Decía una chica –_

_- Yo también… - esta vez lo dijo un chico –_

_- Para empezar… ¿ustedes cuando no tienen calor?, Mei, tu andas con shorts y una camisa delgada. Gray, tu… - se detiene cuando ve al mencionado, por cierto, el que dijo esto, fue un chico –_

_- G-Gray-sama… su ropa – dijo tímidamente una chica –_

_- ¡Mierda, yo andaba con una camisa! – Dijo quien es Gray –_

_- ¡A mí me gusta el frio~ , Chris~ cómprame un helado~ - Lloriquea la chica de nombre Mei, y sin darse cuenta se quita la capucha, dejando ver su cabello azul oscuro, bordeando el negro y algunos visos azules un poco más claros, y sus ojos grises –_

_- Cálmate, debemos esperar a los demás, hasta entonces no lo haré – dice Chris, y Mei hace un puchero –_

_- Juv~, cómprame un helado~, ¿si~? – pone su mejor mirada de cachorrito –_

_- M-Mei, no pongas esa cara, o Juvia terminara diciendo que si – Dice ella tratando de resistir el "mortal ataque" de su amiga –_

_- Por favor~ -_

_- P-pero…_

_- Juvia, no le compres un helado, ella igual tiene dinero, aparte ya comió helado en casa – Dice Gray –_

_- ¡Tu igual, maldito Gray! – Dice con un puchero –_

_- Pero que yo sepa no le estoy pidiendo helado a Chris o a Juvia ¿verdad? – se quita la capucha y la camisa inconscientemente -_

_- irritada infantilmente - -susurra- Maldito Gray, me las pagaras algún día… - _

_- Mei, Gray, Juvia… - dice Chris algo preocupado –_

_- ¿Si? – Dice Gray–_

_- Dime que te preocupa, hijo mío, dime todos tus pecados, el señor los perdonara – dice Mei bromeando con Chris –_

_- Deja de jugar por favor – algo irritado por la actitud infantil de su amiga -_

_- Juvia sigue el juego de Mei – P-padre… Juvia quiere ser perdonada de sus pecados – Dice ella, tratando de no reír –_

_- aguantando sus carcajadas – Vamos hija mía… dime todos tus pecados, el señor los perdonara, ya que te estás arrepintiendo de ellos-_

_- Juvia… Mei… ¡Paren sus estupideces! – Dice Gray –_

_- Mei hace un puchero – Aguafiestas… -_

_-L-lo siento, Gray-sama – dice Juvia -_

_- Chris empieza a hablar antes de que las chicas comiencen nuevamente con sus juegos infantiles -Tenemos unos "pequeños" problemas, Mei se quito la capucha, y Gray se quito la ropa, y… ¡Hay gente que viene por nosotros~!_

_- ¡¿Qué~?! ¡Corran~! –_

_Cuando los cuatro comenzaron a correr, la multitud de personas comenzó a correr más rápido, hasta que los cuatro al fin encuentran un lugar en donde esconderse de esa multitud de personas._

_- Se apoya en sus rodillas, tratando de retomar el aliento – E-esto es lo malo de ser famosos- Dice Mei -_

_- J-Juvia piensa lo mismo –_

_-No se quejen tanto, nosotros decidimos ser cantantes, por lo que ya sabíamos lo que sucedería- dice Gray –_

_- Deja de ser tan malvado! – Dice Mei –_

_- ¡Gray-sama, Juvia piensa que Mei tiene razón! – Dice Juvia - _

_- ¡Yei~, ves Gray, tengo el apoyo de Juv! – Mei saca la lengua –_

_- No puedo creer que ustedes sean tan infantiles, ya no son niñas pequeñas – Dice Gray luego de suspirar –_

_- Pero… ¿No te trae recuerdos de cuando nos conocimos en secundaria?- Dice Chris –_

_- se ríe – Bueno, si… - se pone nostálgico – y pensar que hoy ya salimos de la universidad… - se escuchan unos sollozos – eh…. ¿y a ustedes que les pasa?- les dice Gray a Juvia y a Mei –_

_- E-e-es que… - Dice Mei -_

_-s-son hermosos y t-tristes recuerdos – Termina de decir Juvia, y luego se abrazan dramáticamente para llorar, lo que a los chicos les saca una gotita en la cabeza –_

_- Llega una rubia encapuchada - ¿Ya llorando? – Dice mientras se quita la capucha disimulada mente dejando a la vista una hermosa cabellera rubia y dulces ojos marrones mientras entra al escondite –_

_- ¡Lucy~! – Dicen al unísono Mei y Juvia mientras van a abrazar a la mencionada –_

_- C-chicas, calma, calma… - Dice Lucy, con una gotita en la cabeza - ¿Dónde están los demás? –_

_- Flamita está obligado por Erza a ayudar en la decoración para la licenciatura por haber llegado muy tarde a la universidad esta semana, y pues Midori… - Dice Gray –_

_- Se quedo dormida… lo más probable… - Termina de decir Mei, secando sus lagrimas –_

_- suspira – Lo mismo de todos los días… - Dice ella, a lo lejos se escucha a alguien gritar, y los cinco se ponen sus capuchas para observar –_

_- ¡Ayúdenme~! –Dice una pelinegra con visos verdes, y ojos verdes - ¡Estos humanos subnormales me siguen como locos sin razón alguna~! – Dice ella, y no, no tenía una capucha –_

_- Los cinco suspiran – Midori… - Dicen al unísono –_

_- Esa idiota… - Dice Mei, y se dirige a su bolso y saca otra capucha – Sabia que pasaría esto – Suspira – Vuelvo en un rato, Juvia cuando esté fuera, haz lo mismo de siempre por favor – dice mientras se aleja, y escucha un "si~" de parte de Juvia, tira la capucha que saco de su bolso a una esquina y luego se quita la suya –_

_- ¡Oh dios mío, Mei está ahí~! – Grita Juvia, como toda una fangirl, pero con su capucha puesta – _

_- rápidamente la multitud que estaba con Midori presta atención a Mei, y comienzan a ir tras ella – Me las pagaras… - susurra Mei, mientras corre –_

_- Se pone la capucha que dejo Mei en una esquina - ¡Gracias por ayudarme! ¡Perdón por llegar tarde~, me quede viendo… cosas! – Dice mientras se ríe nerviosamente mientras babea- _

_-Creo que Mei hará venganza contra ti, Midori - Dice Chris -_

_- ... - Sonríe nerviosamente -_

_al cabo de unos cinco minutos..._

_-¿Cuánto y-yaoi estuviste viendo anoche? – Sorprendiendo a todos, Mei había vuelto al lugar rápidamente y estaba apoyada en sus rodillas retomando el aliento –_

_- ¡Solo me vi nuevamente por ¿décima quinta? Vez Junjou Romantica ! – Cuando Midori dijo esto, a todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza – _

_- De acuerdo… - suspira – Bien, es hora que vallamos a comprar las cosas para la fiesta de la noche ¿no?_

_- Todos responden al unísono - ¡Si~!_

_Las chicas iban conversando pervertida-mente cosas de chicas, o más bien, Midori, Mei y Juvia conversaban de yaoi, mientras que Lucy les tomaba cada vez más atención, la estaban llevando al lado oscuro…. Los chicos… pues ellos si hablaban cosas de chicos, cosas que creo que es mejor no saber…. Luego las chicas y chicos se separaron y fueron a comprar las cosas que les correspondía..._

_Al cabo de unas dos horas más menos vuelven a el punto en que habían quedado en encontrarse._

_- ¿Dónde está Midori? ¿No estaba con ustedes?- Dice Gray al no ver a su amiga –_

_- Pues… lamento decirte que la perdimos – los chicos se preocupan un poco, y las chicas tenían una pequeña gotita en la cabeza- es que… se quedo en una tienda de mangas, en la sección donde estaban los mangas yaoi, ya luego recibirá una paliza de Erza – Dice Mei, riéndose y a los chicos les sale una gotita en la cabeza – Hubieran visto como Midori babeaba en frente de esa tienda –_

_- Suspiran – Bueno, ¿encontraron todo?_

_- ¡Si~! – Dicen las chicas al unísono_

_Antes de irse a sus respectivas casas, Gray tomo la mano de Juvia de sorpresa, mientras que ella le sonreía, Mei parece que tuvo un sangrado nasal, ya que después de chillar como toda una fangirl (era una aficionada a que su casi-hermano y una de sus mejores amigas estuvieran saliendo juntos después de todo lo que han pasado) vio que dos hombres se besaban en la plaza en la cual estaban antes; lo que llevo a que ahora era sostenida por Chris, mientras que Lucy molestaba a Chris y a una Mei inconsciente con una sonrisa pervertida, y este alejándo a Lucy diciéndole que le gustaba otra persona con un leve sonrojo _

…_.Ya en la licenciatura…._

_Todos lloraban de felicidad, algunos decían cosas como "al fin saldré de este infierno~" mientras otro le decía "Pero ahora entras a otro, el cual es de trabajar" y se ponían a discutir, no eran Natsu y Gray, por lo que muchos estaban extrañados. La licenciatura había transcurrido sin ningún problema, a excepción de que Midori había llegado un poco tarde, por lo cual recibió una paliza de Erza, pero no fue la única, Mei igual la recibió, ya que según Erza, ella era la responsable de que llegara a tiempo, los demás solo reían._

…_.En la fiesta…._

_- Natsu, deja de beber, estás muy borracho, te pareces a Cana – Decia Lucy quitando a su novio de encima - _

_- ¿Borracho? ¿Sho? – Decía Natsu – Esho esh imposhibe Lucy-sama _

_- Mei ríe a carcajadas – Si, ¿ves que Natsu no está para nada borracho "Lucy-sama"? – _

_- Se sonroja - ¿Dónde están Gray y Juvia? – _

_- Quien sabe…- dice con picardía Mei –Se estarán dando unos besitos por ahí – Se rie –_

_- Suspira - ¿Y Midori? – _

_- Mmmm… creo que a la primera copa ya cayo por ahí , o tal vez vio algún chico lindo, o está en una esquina viendo yaoi en su celular– dice Mei – o simplemente las tres cosas, primero cayó, luego fue a una esquina a ver yaoi y cuando volvió a ver, se encontró con un chico hermoso -_

_- Creo que es lo primero – Dice con una gotita en la cabeza - Si que no soporta el alcohol ¿no? –_

_- exacto… es mejor así – Sonríe siniestramente Mei – ya cobré mi venganza _

_Mientras que todos estaban en la fiesta, las dos personas que anterior mente se estaban buscando, estaban en una habitación en la cual a simple vista se veía que aquellas personas se necesitaban, se adoraban, se amaban, se buscaban sus miradas el uno al otro y tras besos tiernos y apasionados no paso demasiado tiempo y cayeron ante la pasión desenfrenada, en el dulce y placentero pecado, en la necesidad del uno por el otro, la habitación estaba inundada de pasión; besos, abrazos y promesas de por medio, ambas personas bajo la influencia del alcohol, pero consientes de lo que estaban haciendo, sintieron el delicioso placer de ser uno solo con la persona a la cual amas..._

_._

_._

_._

_Muchas chicas de al parecer de primer y segundo año de preparatoria estaban en una habitación de color azul, celeste y morado, la cual era la habitación de Mei, estaban en una agradable pijamada, en la cual, el clímax recién empezaba, o sea, los secretos de cada una y los chismes_

_- ¿Sabían que esa chica ya no es virgen?- decía una de ellas, algunas quedaban sorprendidas, pero 5 de ellas no, las cuales eran Midori, Mei, Lucy, una peliblanca y una peli rozada _

_- Yo sí, es la peor chica de la clase, se cree una princesita ¿o estoy equivocada? – Dice la peli roza_

_- No, tienes razón, aparte es muy mandona, creo que mas que Erza- Dice la peliblanca, sonriéndole a la mencionada –_

_- ¡Mira, yo no soy tan mandona! – Dice Erza –_

_- Al unísono - ¡Si lo eres! – y luego todas comienzan a reír –_

_Unos minutos después…_

_- Leia-chan, es tu turno- dice Lucy_

_- ¡Si! – responde la chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos amarillos -_

_- ¡Dinos quien te gusta! – dice emocionada_

_- ¡Nadie! – sonríe ella -_

_- Todas se ríen, ya que se sabía su respuesta - ¿en serio?_

_- ¡Si! - Lucy hace un puchero –_

_-Bien… ahora sigue…. ¡Erza! – Dice Leia, mientras se escucha el suspiro de algunas chicas, entre ellas, Mei, Mira –_

_- ¡Bien, hace tu pregunta, que te la responderé! – mira desafiante a Midori, la cual solo sonríe macabramente –_

_- ¿Qué está pasando con Jellal? – _

_- Se sonroja - ¡N-n-nada importante! ¡Solo somos amigos!_

_- Si~ claro~ - Dice Mei y Midori al unísono y pícaramente_

_- Mei – Dice Erza algo sonrojada pero sonriendo maléficamente – Es tu turno… -_

_- mie*** - se le escucha decir, mientras que las demás se ríen –_

_- ¿Sigues odiando o amando a esa persona? – pregunta Erza –_

_- suspira- Creí que preguntarías algo raro, ya que era una pregunta hecha por Erza – las demás se ríen – Pues no lo odio ni tampoco lo amo, simplemente es alguien que una vez quise matar y ya – sonríe "inocentemente" pero se ve como empuñaba su mano al recordar –_

_Pasaban los minutos, hasta que ya todas habían dicho de todo, hasta lo más pervertido que se les cruzaba por sus "inocentes" mentes, hasta que les dio hambre, Leia y Mira bajaron a buscar comida, y las demás planeaban molestar con ruido a los chicos que estaban viendo películas en el comedor. La mejor idea fue que empezaran a cantar y a tocar sus respectivos instrumentos, otras que actuaran y demás cosas. Algunas empezaron a afinar los instrumentos, otras buscaban que actuar por internet. No sabían la sorpresa que les tenían los chicos._

_- ¡Erza, canta tu primero! – Dijo Lucy _

_-¡O-o-ok! – Dijo Erza algo nerviosa- ¿P-pero que c-c-canto? _

_- Mei comienza a gritar – ¡Kuroi Namida! –_

_- ¡Si, canta esa Erza! – Dice Lucy –_

_- ¡Yo voy en la batería! – Dice Midori alegremente –_

_-¡Ok, yo en la guitarra! – Dice Mei –_

_-¡Juvia igual! –_

_- ¡Y yo al bajo! – Dice Lucy_

_- Ya están todas listas, y también ya llegaron Leia y Mira, quedando como público con las demás – (Pongan en youtube: Kuroi Namida de Anna Tsuchiya)_

_Kuroi Namida /Lagrimas Negras_

_- Mei y Juvia comienzan a tocar las guitarras seguidas de Midori en la batería, y Lucy en el bajo, luego Erza comienza a cantar_

_ Asu nante konai you ni to Negatta yoru kazoekirenai Yume mo ai mo nakushi Ame ni utareta mama Naiteru, naiteru, naiteru Kazaritsukenaide kono mama no watashi de ikite yuku tame Nani ga hitsuyou Jibun sae shinjirezu, nani wo shinjitara ii no Kotae wa chikasugite mienai Kuroi namida nagasu __Watashi ni wa nanimo __nakute, kanashisugite Kotoba ni sae nara nakute Karadajuu ga itami dashite Taerarenai, hitori de wa Yonaka ni nakitsukarete, egaita, jibun ja nai jibun no kao Yowasa wo kakushita mama, egao wo tsukuru no wa yameyou,yameyou, yameyou… Kazaritsukenaide ikite yuku koto wa kono yo no ichiban Muzukashii koto? Anata kara morau nara katachi no nai mono ga ii Kowareru mono ga iranai Kuroi namida nagashi sakendemo Shiranu kao de ashita wa kite Onaji itami ni butsukaru Sonna hibi wo tsuzukeru nara Tooku kiete shimaitai Wagamama to wakattemo… Kuroi namida nagasu watashi ni wa nani mo nakute, kanashisugite Kotoba ni sae nara nakute Karadajuu ga itami dashite Kuroi namida nagashi sakendemo Shiranu kao de ashita wa kite Onaji itami ni butsukaru Sonna hibi wo tsuzukeru nara Tooku kiete shimaitai Wagamama to wakattemo…_

_- Las chicas que estaban de público aplaudían alegremente, mientras que Erza se sonrojo, pero una estaba sollozando – Juv… ¿Qué te paso? – Pregunta Mei –_

_- E-e-es que Juvia piensa que es una hermosa canción – Al decir esto todas se ríen y comienzan a debatir quien cantara esta vez –_

_- ¡Quiero que cante juv~! – Dijo Mei –_

_-¡¿Yo?! – Pregunta Juvia –_

_- ¿Hay alguna objeción? – Pregunta Mira- _

_- Todas al unísono - ¡No~!_

_- ¡Bien!, ¿Qué cantaras Juv? – Pregunta alegremente Mei –_

_- Mmmm… ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Mira-chan, Mei, Midori, Lucy, vengan un momento, Juvia las necesita! Por favor~_

_-Las cuatro al unísono -¡Si~! – Se acercan a Juvia, y les cuenta su plan, todas asienten y van a buscar sus respectivos instrumentos, Midori en la batería, Lucy en el bajo, Mei en la guitarra eléctrica y Mira con la guitarra acústica –_

_- ¡Juvia cantara Perfect Day~!_

_- Todas aplauden - ¡Tu puedes Juvia-chan!- Grita Cana y Juvia comienza a cantar – ( Pongan en youtube: Perfect Day de Supercell )_

_ Dare mo inai douro de Ryoute wo hiroge aruita Me wo tojite kara watashi wa sotto Kokoro no naka de Chiisana kake wo shita nda Hakusen kara ochitara make Mukashi konna no yatteta Ahh~ Nanka natsukashii na It's a perfect day Hikokigumo hashitte oikaketa Itsuka te wa todokutte Sou shinjiteita kedo Sora wa amari ni tookatta kara Chippoke na jibun ga kanashiku omoetanda Omoetanda Moshimo ima inseki ga Futte kiteru to shite mo Watashi wa kigatsuku koto mo dekizu Tengoku iki de "Maa ikka sore mo ari kana" Ano hi chiisana bouken Sukoshi tsuyoku nareta you na Ahh~ Taisetsu na omoide It's a perfect day Hikokigumo hashitte oikaketa Kitto te wa todokutte Dare mo shinjite nai kedo Watashi shitterunda yo, datte Hora mieru zettai tsukamaerun dakara! Ikidomari tobikoete hashiru Doko made mo Such a perfect day Tachidomatte sora wo aoidara Aoi aoi canvas(kyanbasu ni) Hitosuji no kumo ga kakenuketa Itsuka no sora to onaji Dakara ima, mou ichido dake te wo nobashita Te wo nobashita_

_Todas muy emocionadas aplaudían. Cuando ya terminaron de cantar algunas chicas mas, decidieron jugar que quien no respondiera bien alguna pregunta en relación a las presentes, se tendrían que ir quitando alguna prenda, algunas estuvieron en contra, pero terminaron jugando igual, y dieron comienzo al juego _

_- Cana, ¿Qué es lo que Mei más ama comer?- Dice Lucy_

_- Es muy fácil... Helado de menta con chocolate – respondió esta –_

_-Mei, ¿esta correcto? – _

_- Yes baby – decía Mei, ya "drogada" de chocolate_

_- Le sale una gotita – Bien, quien hace la pregunta ahora, y a quien – Dictamino Erza –_

_- ¡Yo~! – Dijo Mira – le quiero hacer una pregunta a…. ¡Midori! –_

_- ¿Qué…? – Dijo cuando escucho su nombre, no estaba prestando atención, y también estaba babeando, por lo que no hace falta preguntarle en que estaba pensando, en la habitación habían algunas almas muy inocentes aun –_

_- Gotita - ¿Crees que en alguna oportunidad Juvia te haya considerado su 'rival de amor'? –_

_- ¡No! – _

_- ¿Correcto?_

_- Es incorrecto,hubo una vez en que Juvia creyó que era mi rival, para que voy a andar con mentiras – riendo nerviosamente recordando cuando Midori le pedía un favor a Gray – así que... ¡A quitarse una prenda se ha dicho! -_

_- Bien… ¿qué prenda te quitarás Midori? – Dijo Mira_

_- ¡Maldita~! ¡Me quitare la polera! – Dijo haciendo un gran puchero, y quedando sin polera, pero nadie sabía que debajo tenía otro camisón- No soy tan idiota como creen ustedes – ríe como toda una loca –_

_- ok… - Dijeron todas al unísono con una gotita en la cabeza al puro estilo anime_

… _Al otro lado de la puerta…_

_- Se la buscaron con estar haciendo tanto ruido hace un rato – rie "siniestramente" Natsu – Pero Midori tenía otro camisón debajo, me pregunto cómo quedaran las chicas al saber lo que estamos haciendo –_

_- Cálmate flamitas, déjame ver a mi también ¿Chris, no quieres ver?_

_- No, gracias – dijo un tanto sonrojado y avergonzado por la actitud de sus amigos –_

_- ¿Seguro que no quieres ver a alguien solo con sostén o con bragas? – Decía pícaramente Natsu – ¡Oh, Mira, Mei, Juvia y Lucy perdieron... Lucy!- sangrado nasal_

_- S-seguro, gracias por la oferta –_

_- ¿entonces por qué vienes a esta dirección? – Dice Gray cuando se fija en que Chris va a su lado – ¡Natsu, no veas a Juvia! – la ve y tiene un pequeño sangrado nasal, ya que estaba sin su camisón -_

… _Volviendo con las chicas…_

_- ¿N-no escucharon algo por la puerta? – Pregunta Mira-_

_- J-juvia igual escucho algo… - dijo algo asustada –_

_- Midori, Leia, Mei, Juvia y Mira dijeron al unísono - ¡Erza~! –_

_- Bien, bien, voy a ver que hay por ahí, si son los chicos, están muertos_

… _Al otro lado…_

_No se dieron cuenta que Erza venia, puesto que estaban conversando sobre… lo que veían en la habitación_

_- No sabía que ellas hicieran este tipo de juegos- Dijo Natsu_

_- Nadie lo sabía amigo, nadie… - dijo Gray-_

… _en la puerta…_

_- Bien, voy a abrir – Abre sorpresivamente la puerta, por lo que los chicos caen a la habitación, con cara de shock –_

_3…2…1… y se encuentran con los gritos de las chicas que estaban casi desnudas, por lo que Erza les da una paliza en el estomago, dejándolos retorciéndose por el suelo, hasta que caen por las escaleras, se escucha el portazo que da Erza _

_A Juvia se le paso por la mente esos dos recuerdos, luego de recibir la noticia del hospital, Mei estaba a su lado, ya que había pasado a buscar a Juvia a su apartamento, para ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños a las 20:30 P.M, no lograron llegar a la fiesta ya que a mitad de camino, Juvia detuvo a Mei, quien iba conduciendo, y fue a vomitar fuera del auto, cuando ya termino, volvieron al auto, y Mei le iba preguntando "desde cuando estas así" y cosas por el estilo, y terminaron llegando al hospital tras muchas peticiones de Mei… _

_- Juvia Loxar ¿no? – se dirigió la doctora algo emocionada, como no estarlo, sin tiene a una de las mayores estrellas como paciente –_

_- Si –_

_- se quita la capucha - No me olviden por favor…- Dice Mei, para ver la reacción de la doctora – _

_- ¡Oh por Dios, no lo puedo creer, tengo a las mejores estrellas frente a mi~ y no tuve que pagar para esto!- Decía la doctora mientras daba círculos en su lugar- _

_- Se ríen nerviosamente – Creo que no debí haber hecho eso ¿no?_

_- Juvia piensa eso…_

_- Se calma – Bien, ¿que las trae por aquí?_

_- Mejor le explico la historia – dice Mei, y ve que la doctora asiente silenciosamente – Verá, íbamos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga, pero a mitad del camino, me detiene, sale del auto y comenzó a vomitar –_

_- Ya veo… ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a vomitar, Juvia-san? –Pregunta la doctora, ya seriamente –_

_- Mmmm… hace unas 4 semanas – dice Juvia –_

_- ¿Haz comido algo en estado de descomposición?_

_- Juvia comió unas habas que a Gazell-kun también le hizo mal ayer –_

_- Pero eso fue ayer, Juvia-san, por lo que queda descartada esa opción, mmm… ¿Qué me dices de tu periodo?-_

_- Pues fue raro, se supone que la semana pasada me debió llegar, pero solo me llego por un día, pero Juvia no se preocupó ya que no había sido la primera vez – _

_- Creo que ya lo tengo… ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales últimamente? –_

_- No… quiero decir si… - se avergüenza por la cara de sorpresa de Mei – hace 5 semanas atrás, en la fiesta de licenciatura… -_

_- Juvia-san, creo que ya tengo la respuesta, y mi respuesta es que usted podría estar embarazada – _

_- Se sorprende -¡P-pero solo fue una vez! – _

_- Una vez es más que suficiente, Juvia-san, al igual que "solamente la puntita" – Dice seria la doctora- Pero para estar seguras, te aremos un test de embarazo, nosotros tenemos aquí, esperen un momento, ya vuelvo – sale de la habitación –_

_- Juvia esta en shock mientras que algunos recuerdos le pasan por su mente – Juv… - Dice Mei – P-por que no le dijiste a nadie… -_

_-G-gray-sama y Juvia lo mantuvieron en secreto, ya que no necesitaban saber – Dijo ella – _

_- Bien, volví – Dice la doctora con tres cajitas- es mejor estar mas seguras, por lo que traje 3 distintos tests –_

_Después de un unos minutos, aparte de los que Juvia había tardado haciéndose los exámenes, los resultados ya estaban, por lo que los comenzaron a ver_

_- Prueba 1: Positivo – dijo la doctora- Prueba 2: Positivo… y prueba 3:…. Positivo… Juvia-san, le dije que estaba embarazada – dijo seriamente la doctora… _

_Pasaban los minutos, ni Mei ni Juvia reaccionaron por un momento, Mei fue la primera en reaccionar, y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su amiga_

_- Juv… - Dijo preocupada –_

_Cuando salieron del hospital, y Juvia estaba un poco más calmada, Mei le decidió preguntar algunas cosas_

_- ¿Q-que pasara ahora, Juv?_

_- J-Juvia no lo sabe – rompe en llanto –_

_- Calma Juvia – abraza a su amiga para consolarla –_

_- ¿Q-que hará Juvia ahora!? A Juvia la van a echar de la empresa, y Gray-sama la va a dejar, Juvia va a estar sola – dice abrazando a Mei mas fuerte aun, "¿hormonas?" pensó Mei –_

_- Juvia, no estarás sola, siempre me tendrás a mí, pero debes decirle a Gray sobre esto, el es responsable al igual que tu –_

_- Mei… Juvia aun puede no dar a luz a este bebé- dice con sus ojos ya sin brillo mientras se suelta del abrazo de Mei–_

_- Se impresiona, se enoja y le grita moderadamente para no llamar la atención - ¡Juvia, se supone que estabas en contra del aborto!-_

_- ¡Pero que hará Juvia si Gray-sama la deja!, ¡No podre sola! –_

_- ¡Mira, ni la empresa ni Gray te dejaran, mucho menos nosotros, tus amigos! – Dice Mei, y la vuelve a abrazar con algunas lágrimas_

_- M-Mei…_

_- Por favor Juv… prométeme que le dirás a Gray sobre esto, yo no le diré a nadie, y estaré contigo en las buenas o en las malas, aunque tú te niegues -_

_- D-de acuerdo… Juvia le dirá a Gray-sama-_

_- Juntos deben considerar todo, si algo sucede mal me haré cargo de lastimar a Gray - Dice tratando de hacer que la oji-azul sonría, lo cual consigue a duras penas -_

_- Juvia espera... que nada salga mal... -_

_Continuará_

_N.A: Hi~, Aquí Mei :B, como se habrán dado cuenta, hay nombres desconocidos en el fic (no me digas… _e_eU_) Pues son algunos apodos de mis amigas, y también estoy yo owo, pues bien, si lees mi otro fic Gruvia "The kings of ice and wáter", se supone que debería ya de haber subido el tercer capítulo, pero había una parte que no me salía bien, y por lo orgullosa que puedo ser a veces, si a mí no me gusta cómo me quedo el capítulo, no lo subiré hasta que me quede a mi gusto para sentirme satisfecha, pero esa parte ya la pase, por lo que probablemente lo suba mañana por la tarde, aparte que me inspire mucho en un cumpleaños en el cual pase 30 min planeando todo el resto del capítulo, ya que una amiga me abandonó TToTT no mentira, me pregunto si me iba a dejar a mi casa, y yo la muy imbécil le dije que no, que mi papá me pasaría a buscar pronto, pero ese pronto, fue eterno -.- , y hoy mi querida madre me hizo limpiar el baño, por lo que quede mareada porque me encerré ahí mientras estaba limpiando con cloro (Que inteligente Mei… Que inteligente e_e). Bueno, este fic surgió luego de un extraño sueño, y eso… y quise integrar a mis amigas, ya que serán las que me controlen aquí, como también lo hacen en la vida real XD, Midori es mi mejor amiga en la vida real, y si, está loca xD, y es malvada con migo, y nos lastimamos mutuamente, la quiero tanto _;')_ xD. Pronto en este fic habrán algunas sorpresas, asique espérenlas ( okno… .-.)_

_Mei dice adiós~ *-*/° (se va rodando por el suelo)_


End file.
